mysteryofcloudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Azrais Prime Calendar
Though there are many calendars in relation to which Azrais planet you are on, the most profound is the calendar system used on Azrais Prime. Since Azrais Prime is based upon 25-hour days and 381-day years, their calendar is significantly different than the Gregorian calendar of Earth. Months Unlike the Gregorian calendar of Earth, the Azrais calendar consists of 13 months because its year has 16 more days than Earth's. The amount of days in each month varies, more so in other months. Nobody is sure why the choosing of these months was so erratic, but no changes have ever been brought up in the government. These months include: *'Sysa:' The first month; could be translated to January on Earth; it consists of 28 days *'Liaonah:' The second month; could be translated to February on Earth; it consists of 29 days, similar to the month of February during leap year on Earth *'Buschzta: '''The third month; could be translated to March on Earth; it consists of 30 days, one day less than the month of March on Earth *'Ekfol: The fourth month; could be translated to April on Earth; it consists of 30 days, equal to the month of April on Earth *'''Len: The fifth month; could be translated to May on Earth; it consists of 27 days *'Duvia:' The sixth month; could be translated to June on Earth; it consists of 34 days *'Talis:' The seventh month; could be translated to July on Earth; it consists of 29 days *'Griad:' The eighth month; could be translated to August on Earth; it consists of 30 days, one day less than the month of August on Earth *'Opvia:' The ninth month; could be translated to September on Earth; it consists of 28 days *'Jalni: '''The tenth month; could be translated to October on Earth; it consists of 29 days *'Zyzez:' The eleventh month; could be translated to November on Earth; it consists of 35 days *'Aadaa:' The twelfth month; could be translated to December on Earth; it consists of 30 days, one day less than the month of December on Earth *'Veliscu:' The thirteenth month; it consists of 22 days Years The Standard Azrais Prime Calendar's year system is drastically more different than that of Earth. Instead of using a steady numeral system (e.g. 2000, 2001, 2002, etc.) The Azrais use a system known as the CPS (English abbreviation.) In this system, letters and numbers are combined to give almost as many combinations. It is safe to assume that when time was first kept track of, the year was AI1. The numbers continue on to 700 before the first letter is substituted for the next letter (e.g. AI700 would change to BI1). In ''Eternity's Gift Anaia tells her class that she was born "Opvia 4 CI600", which would translate to September 10, 2010. Week Like on Earth, the Standard Azrais Prime Calendar consists of seven weekdays. However, a week on Azrais Prime is 175 hours, not 168. The days of the Azrais Prime week are: *'Heku:' The first day; could be translated to Sunday or Monday on Earth depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of gratitude *'Tavu:' The second day; could be translated to Monday or Tuesday on Earth depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of service *'Paltu:' The third day; could be translated to Tuesday or Wednesday on Earth depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of peace *'Nerenu:' The fourth day; could be translated to Wednesday or Thursday on Earth depending on the location on Earth; Azrais holy day of the week *'Leliu:' The fifth day; could be translated to Thursday or Friday depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of thought *'Vuau: '''The sixth day; could be translated to Friday or Saturday depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of family *'Zandu:''' The seventh day; could be translated to Saturday or Sunday depending on the location on Earth; Azrais day of rest